mohammopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Japan
Japan, officially the United Prefectures of Japan (Japanese: 日本の団結県, Nihon no Danketsu Ken), is an island nation in East Asia. It is connected to Europe via the Hirobumi Bridge that links the Japanese island of Karafuto to European held mainland Asia. Its capital is Tokyo. History World War IV At the onset of the Great Insurrection, Japan was a rather stable country and it seemed that it would be escaping the troubles that had plagued so many of the world's other countries. However, the year following the breakout of the Insurrection, the rather new nationalist party won the elections and formed the new government. When Russia began experiencing her own share of troubles, the new Japanese government decided to act "in the best interests of the people of the northern islands" and invaded Sakhalin and the Kurile islands, thus sparking a war with the already heavily destabilized Russian Federation. During the conflict, Japan worked to destabilize Russia even further so as to hinder them from putting up any greater resistance against the invading Japanese army. The Kurile islands were occupied in a matter of days, while Sakhalin was fought over for three full months before Japan secured control over the island. The Japanese government was at the time covertly supporting various resistance movements all over Russia, especially those in Siberia, Kaliningrad and the Caucasus. They also convinced Finland to retake the territories they lost in the Second World War, propting the Nordic republic to invade Karelia, Ingria and Petsamo, forcing Russia to fight a war on multiple fronts. Ultimately, the Russians sued for peace two and a half years after the Japanese invasion. Being the co-belligerents of Finland, Japan forced Russia to abstain from territories occupied by Japanese forces as well as those taken from Finland during World War II. Even after the treaty however, Japan continued to actively support and supply various separatist movements within Russia, which eventually led to the almost complete breakup of the federation. The Home Front Russia responded to Japans destabilization efforts with the same methods, fueling the separatist movement on Okinawa island in the Ryukyu island chain south of the Japanese mainland. Thus, merely a year after the cessation of hostilites between Russia and Japan, a large rebellion broke out on Okinawa island, with police stations being overrun and completely ransacked by rioters in the city of Naha: the largest city on Okinawa. Even a few military platoons joined the revolt, committing mutiny and taking many other military personnel into custody as "prisoners of war". The succes of the Okinawa revolt prompted several other movements to follow suit on the other Ryukyuan islands, sparking a region wide war of secession. The Japanese government responded harshly, with a large military operation concentrated on the main hotspots oon Okinawa and Amami. It backfired however, as the army's harsh methods created an even more violent response among the Ryukyuans, convincing even more islanders to join the rebellion, as well as draining popular support on the mainland. In the end, when riots broke out all over Honshu, Kyushu and Shikoku over the situation, the government relented to the separatists claims. Thus, Japan lost the Ryukyu islands and recognized the independence of the Ryukyu Kingdom.